Agence de casting TDM
by kristaline
Summary: Et si les auteurs de fanfiction devaient recourir à une agence de casting pour faire leurs fics ? Voici ce qui se cache derrière cela.
1. The pub !

Pour que vous comprenez de quoi parle cette fic, rien de mieux qu'une bonne pub...   
  
Gandalf : Salut à vous, chers auteurs de fanfictions. Vous êtes dans le pétrin ?  
  
Galadriel : Vous avez besoin de nous pour faire votre fanfiction ?  
  
Elrond : Eh bien, vous êtes au bon endroit. À l'agence de casting TDM, nous sommes tous là, des méchants jusqu'aux bons. En plus, nous parlons plus de huit langues et nous travaillons gratuitement pour vous. Alors, venez à l'agence de casting TDM !  
  
C'est bien beau, la pub, mais allons voir les dessous de cette agence... bon, les agences ne portent pas de dessous, mais allons voir quand même... 


	2. Un problème en vue

_Minas Tirith, Agence de casting TDM, 8 heures du matin...  
_  
Merry arrive dans ce qui ressemble à un salon. Il constate que Frodon et Sam lisent un texte.  
  
Merry : Dites, vous lisez quoi ?  
  
Sam : Ah, salut Merry.  
  
Frodon : Salut. On est en train de répéter pour "Le retour de la Comt".  
  
Merry : Ah. C'est celui du prochain épisode ?  
  
Frodon : Oui.  
  
Merry : Et Pippin ?  
  
Sam : Il répète pour "L'enfance d'un Thain".  
  
Frodon : Pauvre Pippin, ce n'est pas facile de revenir plus de 20 ans en arrière avec ces potions rajeunissantes.  
  
Merry : Surtout les premières scènes, où il n'avait que 6 mois.  
  
Sam : Ah, il a pleuré tellement qu'il n'aimait pas ça.  
  
Aragron et Arwen arrive.  
  
Arwen : Bonjour.  
  
Frodon, Sam, Merry : Bonjour.  
  
Gandalf vient les rejoindre.  
  
Gandalf : Bonjour. Ah, Arwen, justement, tu as un nouveau texte à apprendre.  
  
Arwen : J'espère que ce n'est pas encore des cascades ou des conneries.  
  
Gandalf : Non, c'est le nouvel épisode de "Destinées entrecroisées".  
  
Heureuse, Arwen prend le texte des mains de Gandalf et le serre contre elle.  
  
Arwen : Enfin...  
  
Aragorn : Où est le mien ?  
  
Gandalf : Actuellement, il est en impression.  
  
Aragorn : Ah. Où est Legolas ?  
  
Frodon : Au gymnase, en train de pratiquer ses nouvelles cascades.  
  
Aragorn : Il devrait terminer bientôt, non ?  
  
Merry : Non, il doit répéter une scène d'amour tout à l'heure.  
  
Aragorn (énervé) : Arg, mais il n'y a aucun moyen de lui parler ?  
  
Sam : C'est ça, la célébrité !  
  
Soudain, Faramir vient les rejoindre en courant.  
  
Faramir (alarmé) : Gandalf, Eomer s'est blessé avec un warg mal dressé !  
  
Gandalf (énervé) : ENCORE ?  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Comment Eomer va s'en sortir ? Allons-nous voir d'autres persos dans cette agence ? C'est ce que vous verrez au prochain chapitre !  
  
Et si vous voulez que votre fic soit parlée dans celle-ci, vous devez l'indiquer dans une review. À bientôt ! 


	3. Horaires et préférences

Minas Tirith, Agence de casting TDM, 8 heures plus cinq minutes du matin...  
  
Gandalf, Faramir, Aragorn, Arwen, Frodon, Sam et Merry courent vers le gymnase. Ils retrouvent Eomer et le warg mal dressé étendus sur le sol. Le warg passe sa langue baveuse sur le visage d'Eomer.  
  
Eomer : Arg, arrête Miel !  
  
Sam : Un warg mal dressé ? Faramir, tu viens d'insulter Miel.  
  
Faramir : Oups pardon.  
  
Soudain, Miel sauta sur Arwen et commença à lui lécher le visage.  
  
Arwen (cri hyper aigu) : AH !  
  
Et tout le monde se met à rire, même elle. C'est alors que Boromir arrive.  
  
Boromir : MIEL ! Yotma te cherchait partout pour tourner son film.  
  
Miel : Wouaf !  
  
Frodon : Ah, justement, je dois y aller pour tourner la suite ! Même si c'est de la figuration.  
  
Miel s'en va, prenant Frodon avec lui.  
  
Frodon : AHHHHHHHH !!!  
  
Gandalf : Je dois y aller moi aussi. À bientôt !  
  
Tous : À bientôt !  
  
C'est à ce moment qu'arrive Elrond.  
  
Elrond : Boromir, tu as un texte à apprendre.  
  
Boromir : Lequel ?  
  
Elrond : "Pour l'Unité, pour Eru".  
  
Boromir prend le texte des mains d'Elrond.  
  
Boromir : Arf, ce n'est pas facile de jouer avec un personnage féminin qui a une attitude de guerrière.  
  
Eowyn (arrivant) : On parle de moi ?  
  
Merry : Eowyn ? Que fais-tu en guerrière ?  
  
Eowyn : Je m'amuse à insulter le Roi-Sorcier.  
  
Merry : Et tu l'as fait sans moi ?  
  
Eowyn : Tu n'étais pas supposé de répéter quelque chose ?  
  
Merry : Ah oui ! "La Revanche du Cerveau de Frodon" ! (Tente de dire son texte) Alors Dieu s'avança et dit : Deux hot dogs moutarde et vite..  
  
Aragorn : Euh, ça, je crois que c'est le texte de la scène précédante.  
  
Merry : Oups.  
  
Sam : Tiens, ça me fait penser qu'il faut que je me pratique avec Legolas et Sauron.  
  
Legolas (arrivant) : Oui Sam ?  
  
Sam : Ah, te voilà ! Il faut se pratiquer pour "La Revanche..."  
  
Legolas : Ah oui ! Ouf, nos horaires sont très chargés aujourd'hui.  
  
Aragorn : Demain aussi. Ce sera le tournage du 13ème épisode et le surlendemain, c'est "Pour l'Unité, pour Eru".  
  
Arwen : Arg, on va tous finir par mourir de fatigue.  
  
Boromir : Ne vous inquiétez pas, ce sera bientôt l'été.  
  
Faramir : Et ?  
  
Boromir : Et les réalisatrices seront en congé. Donc, nous aussi.  
  
Eomer (méfiant) : Je ne suis pas sûr de ça...  
  
Eowyn : Mon frère a raison. Selon les potins, il y aurait une réalisatrice complètement folle qui a même osé jouer dans son propre film.   
  
Legolas : Laquelle ? Il y a plein de réalisatrices qui jouent dans leurs propres films. Il faut plus d'indices.  
  
Eowyn : Euh... elle a béguin pour Frodon.  
  
Aragorn : Ce n'est pas assez.  
  
Merry : On veut des noms !  
  
Eowyn : J'ignore son nom. Mais je sais qu'elle a engagé d'autres personnes dans une autre agence de casting.  
  
Elrond : L'Agence de Casting HP ?  
  
Eowyn : Oui, c'est ça !  
  
Eomer : Ah ouiiiiiii... Cette réalisatrice-là ! Une certaine kristaline, c'est ça ?  
  
Eowyn : Oui.  
  
Eomer : Je la déteste. Je n'ai pas eu un gros rôle à cause d'elle.  
  
Boromir : Moi non plus. J'ai été humilié avec ce coup de genou.  
  
Merry : Si tu n'avais pas sauté sur Frodon, tu ne l'aurais pas eu.  
  
Boromir : J'en ai assez de jouer les manipulateurs. Heureusement que c'était différent avec "Lysbeth".  
  
Aragorn : Ahhh... la petite fille qui joue Lysbeth est très mignonne. Dommage que nous ne pouvons jouer pour l'instant. Snif...  
  
Legolas : Oui... Snif... Hé, et si nous allons à la cafétéria ? Je dois prendre une bouchée de lembas avant de commencer mes répétitions.  
  
Faramir : Allons-y !  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer à la cafétéria ? Est-ce que Frodon et Gandalf reviendront plus tard dans la journée ? Est-ce qu'il y aura encore plus d'action ? C'est ce que vous verrez au prochain chapitre ?  
  
Et merci pour vos reviews, vous me faites plaisir ! Pour ceux qui n'ont pas vu leurs fics dans ce chapitre, ne vous en faites pas, ce sera pour bientôt. Au prochain chapitre ! 


	4. À la cafétéria

Minas Tirith, Agence de casting TDM, midi...  
  
À la cafétéria, Sauron suggère à Gollum de manger du sushi.  
  
Gollum : Pourquoi ? Nous, nous préférons le poisson... frétillant.  
  
Sauron : C'est du poisson.  
  
Gollum (sentant les sushis) : Oui... du poisson... cru...  
  
Tandis que Gollum mange du sushi, une patte poilue se pose sur Sauron.  
  
Sauron : Non, Arachné, je ne veux pas jouer avec toi. Je n'ai pas le temps.  
  
Frustrée, Araché puique son dard dans Sauron, qui est paralysé et qui s'étend sur le sol.  
  
Arachné (pensant) : Ça t'apprendra.  
  
Arwen (arrivant avec Eowyn) : Dis, tu te souviens de... LE JOUR DE LA CONFRONTATION!!! ?  
  
Eowyn (arrivant) : Pourquoi tu cries si fort ?  
  
Arwen : C'était comme ça le titre du film.  
  
Eowyn : Ah. Oui, c'était amusant. Mais pauvre Haldir : il était traumatisé par la chanson qu'il devait chanter.  
  
Pippin (arrivant) : C'est l'heure du déjeuner ?  
  
Gollum, Eowyn, Arwen : Oui.  
  
Pendant que Pippin se met à manger, Sam et Legolas arrivent à leur tour.  
  
Sam : Où est Sauron ? Il était censé de se pratiquer avec nous.  
  
Arwen (regardant Sauron, immobile) : Attaque d'Arachné.  
  
Legolas : Pourquoi elle l'a attaqué ? Elle est à la diète.  
  
Gollum : Il ne faut pas chercher... Gollum ! Gollum ! C'est une fille...  
  
Frustrée, Arachné pique Gollum.  
  
Sam (prenant un sandwich) : Il l'a cherché.  
  
Aragorn, Eomer et Faramir revenaient d'une pratique de "Destinées entrecroisées".  
  
Eowyn : Où est Boromir ?  
  
Eomer : En tournage pour "Pour l'Unité, pour Eru".  
  
Arwen : Déjà ?  
  
Faramir : Eh oui !  
  
Merry arrive à son tour.  
  
Merry : Pippin ? Tu ne répètes plus "L'enfance d'un Thain" ?  
  
Pippin : J'avais terminé.  
  
Merry : Ah, ça tombe bien. Après le déjeuner, nous devons nous pratiquer pour le 14ème épisode de "Attention terre du milieu deux folles arrivent!".  
  
Pippin : Ah, l'histoire des Magiciennes ?  
  
Merry : Oui.  
  
Frodon et Gandalf reviennent du tournage de "Lysbeth".  
  
Sam : Vous avez fini ?  
  
Frodon : Quand je disais qu'on faisait de la figuration, ce n'était jamais long.  
  
Aragorn : Ne t'inquiètes pas, on n'aura beaucoup de travail à faire dans "Green Dragon Fever".  
  
Eowyn : Justement, qu'est-ce que vous faites dans ce film ?  
  
Faramir : Les auteures n'ont pas voulu vous le dire afin d'en garder toute la surprise.  
  
Arwen : J'ai hâte de voir ça.  
  
Sam (se décourageant) : Arg ! Je n'y arriverai pas à faire cette scène !  
  
Et Sam part.  
  
Gandalf : Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prend ?  
  
Merry : Si tu le savais...  
  
Gimli arrive à son tour.  
  
Gimli : Quel est le repas du jour ?  
  
Aragorn : Sandwichs aux lembas et sushis.  
  
Gimli : Il n'y a pas de l'ours à la bière ?  
  
Legolas et Arwen ont failli être malades.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Est-ce que Sauron et Gollum vont se remettre de la piqûre d'Arachné ? Est-ce que Sam va reprendre courage pour la scène ? Est-ce qu'il y aura d'autre méchants plus tard ? C'est ce que vous verrez... bientôt ! 


	5. Le jeu des citations

_Minas Tirith, Agence de casting TDM, le lendemain au soir..._  
  
La plupart des membres de cette agence devaient être en tournage aujourd'hui, mais parce que Sauron et Gollum ont reçu une attaque d'Arachné, certains tournages devront être reportés. Ce qui laisse un peu de repos à chacun. Retrouvons nos héros préférés au salon...  
  
Donc, au salon, il y a : Sauron, Gollum (tous les deux ont des bandages sur leurs blessures), Saroumane, Galadriel, Elrond, Aragorn, Faramir et Eowyn.  
  
Galadriel : Pour faire passer le temps, Elrond et moi avons concocté un petit jeu...  
  
Elrond : LE JEU DES CITATIONS !  
  
Galadriel : Laisse-moi parler, j'ai des millénaires de plus que toi !  
  
Elrond (pensant) : Dommage qu'elle est une Elfe, je l'aurai traitée de grand-mère !  
  
Galadriel : Alors, Elrond et moi allons vous dire des répliques de films qu'on a déjà tourné. Vous devez deviner le titre de ces films. Des questions ?  
  
Sauron : J'ai un commentaire.  
  
Galadriel : Je t'écoute.  
  
Sauron : C'est pourri ! (Rire méchant) MOUHAHAHA !  
  
Il se fait interrompre, car Gollum a croqué un doigt de la forme d'homme en armure de Sauron.  
  
Gollum : Désolé, j'avais faim.  
  
Saroumane : On peut commencer ?  
  
Elrond : Oui oui. (Lisant un bout de parchemin en regardant Galadriel) "Tu es encore plus belle le jour, le soleil donne à tes yeux la teinte la plus incroyable que j'ai jamais vue."  
  
Aragorn et Faramir (se roulant par terre) : Hahahahaha !!!  
  
Eowyn : Messieurs, c'était un extrait de film. Quoique... (Se roulant par terre elle aussi) Hahahaha !!!  
  
Elrond (vexé) : Est-ce que vous savez cette réplique ?  
  
Aragorn, Faramir et Eowyn arrêtent de rire et se mettent à réfléchir avec Sauron, Saroumane et Gollum.  
  
Faramir : Est-ce qu'on peut avoir un indice ?  
  
Galadriel : Oui. Ce film est une comédie romantique réalisé par Ithilwyn.  
  
Aragorn : Euh...  
  
Sauron : Euh..  
  
Gollum : Euh...  
  
Saroumane : "Trois folles en Terre du Milieu" ?  
  
Elrond : Bonne réponse !  
  
Eowyn : Comment tu l'as su ?  
  
Saroumane : C'est une réplique de Legolas qui mettait en valeur son éloquence elfique, rarement utilisée dans une fic où on se moque de lui.  
  
Legolas (arrivant avec Gimli) : On parle de moi ?  
  
Gimli : Que faites-vous ?  
  
Aragorn : On joue au jeu des citations.  
  
Gimli : Est-ce qu'il y a un prix ?  
  
Gollum : Est-ce qu'il y a mon précieux ?  
  
Sauron : MON précieux a été détruit par un incompétent !  
  
Galadriel : Silence, ce n'est pas le temps des disputes ! Et il n'y a pas de prix, on joue pour le plaisir.  
  
Gimli (marmonnant) : Il fallait bien s'y attendre avec des Elfes !  
  
Elrond : Pardon ?  
  
Gimli (marmonnant) : Et il est sourd en plus !  
  
Legolas et Gimli se joignent au jeu (même s'il n'y a pas de prix). Galadriel entame la deuxième citation :  
  
Galadriel : "Fool of a Took ! Je viens de dire qu'on devait être impartiaux !"  
  
Pippin (passant par là) : Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait encore ?  
  
Eowyn : Je le sais ! "Le procès de Boromir" !  
  
Galadriel : Bonne réponse !  
  
Pippin : Quoi ? J'ai fait un procès ?  
  
Eowyn : Mais non ! C'est un film de Maspalio.  
  
Pippin : Ah !  
  
Et Pippin part rejoindre Merry à la cafétéria tandis qu'on nomme la troisième citation :  
  
Elrond : "J'aime pas les épines, ça reste prit dans les cheveux.  
  
Galadriel : Mais VIVE L'ATHELAS!!!"  
  
Aragorn : OUAIS ! VIVE L'ATHELAS !  
  
Eowyn : Aragorn ?  
  
Aragorn : Oui, je me la ferme.  
  
Legolas : Je l'ai ! C'est "QUAND LES ELFES SE DÉCHAINENT!", de Miriel.  
  
Galadriel : Bravo, Legolas !  
  
Legolas : J'avais un vague souvenir de cette scène avec Frodon .  
  
Puis vient la quatrième citation :  
  
Elrond : "Il vaudrait mieux que tu n'y aille pas... Laisse le faire... Il a à faire...  
  
Galadriel : Mais que veut tu qu'il fasse dans les bois avec un magazine porno ?"  
  
Aragorn : "comment faire descendre un elfe d'un arbre?" ?  
  
Elrond : Oui ! Un film réalisé par Serafina Malfoy.  
  
Gollum : C'est quoi, ce film ?  
  
Faramir : Tu ne peux le savoir, tu ne jouais pas là-dedans.  
  
Gollum (déçu) : Ah.  
  
Voici la cinquième citation :  
  
Elrond : "J'étais en train de voler sur un petit nuage blanc, avec des petits olifants roses. Et puis, un des olifants est venu près de moi, et m'a dit "Cherche le mendiant avec une moitié d'épée... Car il n'a pas d'argent pour se payer l'autre moitié.""  
  
Eowyn : "La Face Cachée du SEIGNEUR DES ANNEAUX" ?  
  
Galadriel : Exact, Eowyn !  
  
Aragorn : Un film de Roselyne. ARG, c'était une réplique d'une scène que je jouais !  
  
Au moment de la sixième citation... :  
  
Elrond : "Oui, nous allons commencer par le combat au corps à corps.  
  
Galadriel : Si tu veux, mais je pense être meilleure que toi à ce jeu-là.  
  
Elrond : Hein ?  
  
Galadriel : Oui, je sais très bien donner des gifles !"  
  
Gandalf (passant par là) : Elrond, espèce de pervers !  
  
Elrond (sursautant) : Ah ! Gandalf, que faites-vous là ?  
  
Gandalf : Merry et Pippin ont encore commencé une bataille de nourriture... Avez-vous une solution pour cela ?  
  
Faramir : "Retour dans la Comt" ?  
  
Galadriel : Excellent, Faramir.  
  
Gandalf : Oui, très bonne idée, Faramir...  
  
Faramir (pendant que Gandalf part) : Hé ! Gandalf ! Je blaguais...  
  
Galadriel : Un film de frodounette, pour votre information.  
  
Et voici la dernière citation du jeu :  
  
Elrond : "On était tous très inquiet pour toi et Legolas n'a pas arrêté de te couver comme une mère poule.  
  
Galadriel (vexée) : C'est pas vrai, je suis pas une mère poule."  
  
Saroumane : Wow ! Tu as des talents de comédienne, Galadriel.  
  
Gollum : Elle devrait jouer dans "Lysbeth".  
  
Elrond : Elle joue là-dedans ! Mais... Gollum a eu la réponse ! In-croy-yable !  
  
Gimli : Alors, qui a gagné ?  
  
Galadriel : Eowyn, qui a gagné deux points.  
  
Gandalf (revenant) : Pourquoi vous ne m'avez pas dit que c'était un concours de citations ? Je veux jouer !  
  
Sauron : Trop tard, c'est terminé ! (Rire méchant) MOUHAHAHA... (Crr !)  
  
Ses amis (et ennemis) n'ont pas remarqué que sa mâchoire s'est bloquée.  
  
Gollum : On pourrait recommencer la prochaine fois ?  
  
Eowyn : Oui, pourquoi pas ?  
  
Galadriel : D'accord, mais pas tout de suite.  
  
Saroumane : Quelle bonne nouvelle ! Qu'en pensez-vous, Sauron ? Sauron ?  
  
Malheureusement, Sauron ne pourra pas parler avant quelques temps. D'autres tournages devront être reportés... 


End file.
